plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shell Zombie
|first seen = Big Wave Beach - Day 10 |flavor text = Shell Zombie was proud of the seagulls flying in the air. In order to fulfill his dreams, he went to a shady shop and spent a huge sum of money to stick a shell on his hand using super glue, but he still can't fly!}} Shell Zombie (贝壳僵尸; pinyin: bèiké jiāngshī) is a zombie encountered in Big Wave Beach in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He has a very high toughness and can absorb as much damage as Knight and Blockhead Zombies. Additionally, when plants are in front of it, the zombie snaps its clam shut to immediately kill them like a Gargantuar's smash, Pianist Zombie's trample, Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel, Troglobite's ice block or Arcade Zombie's arcade machine. Overview Shell Zombie has "Machined" toughness, therefore allowing him to absorb as much damage as Knight and Blockhead Zombies. He has an effective way of killing plants rapidly. Description Shell Zombie resides within a large purple clamshell, that encases his body down to his feet. The zombie wears a single blue flip flop on his right foot. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic Uses shell for defense and to attack plants. Special: Uses shell to withstand a variety of abnormal conditions Special: On land uses shell to crush plants Shell Zombie was proud of the seagulls flying in the air. In order to fulfill his dreams, he wnt to a shady shop and spent a huge sum of money to stick a shell on his hand using super glue, but he still can't fly! In chinese language 利用贝壳来防御和攻击植物 特点：能够利用贝壳抵挡各种异常状态 特点：在陆地上能够利用贝壳碾压植物 贝壳僵尸非常羡慕海鸥僵尸能够在空中飞行，为了满足自己的梦想，他从黑心的商店老板那里花大价钱购买了强力胶水将贝壳粘在手上，不过还是不会飞！ Strategies General This is a very dangerous zombie, especially in groups. Like Mecha-Football Zombie, he has very high health and cannot eat plants. However, unlike Mecha-Football Zombie, this zombie can only eat plants when his clam is destroyed, but his clam will instantly destroy any plant it comes across. It is important to not have many on the rightmost columns as he will mow through them, so keep any important plants near your base. You should destroy his clam quickly, as he can crush an unlimited number of plants. This could result in your lawn defense being destroyed and result in you wasting countless coins and diamonds. If combined with Octo Zombies, Fisherman Zombies, Surfer Zombies, and the Low Tide ambush, they can cause massive mayhem. Immediately use Plant Food on your Lord Bamboos to deal splash damage to destroy his clamshell quickly. Banana Launchers and Guacodiles are a very good idea and this is an alternate way to destroy its clam. Combining this with Lightning Reeds and Homing Thistles is a good idea. Temporarily stall him with Iceberg Lettuce and Kernel-pult to prevent his massive damage. It is recommended you kill the zombie blocking the Shell Zombie's way and then plant the Tangle Kelp to deal damage. Acid Lemon can also be of use here, since it deals extra damage against armor. If you use multiple Level 3 Acid Lemons against a single Shell Zombie, the shell will quickly be corroded. Plant Food on the Acid Lemon will deal large amounts of damage to all zombies as a secondary option. On land, it is able to kill Spikerocks in one hit, so don't use them when it appears. Gallery ShellZombieAlmanacChina1.png|Almanac entry part 1 ShellZombieAlmanacChina2.png|Almanac entry part 2 ClamshellZombie2.png|A Shell Zombie with his shell closed ClamshellZombie3.png|A Shell Zombie missing its shell. 31115FCI2.jpg|Shell Zombie in a promotional picture HDSeashellZombie.png|HD Shell Zombie ClamshellZombie.png|An open Shell Zombie in the water ATLASES_ZOMBIEBEACHSHELLGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Textures and sprites Trivia *Shell Zombie is the only China-exclusive zombie in Big Wave Beach. *Shell Zombie zombie is similar to the Surfer Zombie and Excavator Zombie, as they have weapons that also act as shields they carry. *He has his clamshell closed on land. *It's odd that Acid Lemon's projectiles corrode the shell, considering it is not made of metal. See also *Clamshell *Knight Zombie *Blockhead Zombie Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies